


Chatoyance

by Khetienn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken hate sex, Drunken sex, F/M, First Time, Hate Sex, Missionary Position, Mutant Character, Mutant Rights, My First Smut, Tony Stark is a slut - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khetienn/pseuds/Khetienn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In gemology, chatoyance or cat's eye effect is an optical reflectance effect seen in certain gemstones such as tiger's eye.</p><p>"Ren had something of a self-destructive streak. It showed in her drinking, in her behavior toward the people trying to be her friends, and in the way she would occasionally get a bit too friendly with a razor blade when all that darkness became a little too much to handle. She would also, on occasion, sleep with people she knew very well weren't good for her. That self-loathing, combined with the knowledge that sleeping with Stark was definitely not a good idea, combined with the frankly amazing way he was currently kissing her, led her to think fuck it! perhaps all too literally, and give in once and for all."</p><p>Ren's perspective on the events of Chapters 42-44 of Chishionotenshi's "Sonant Moth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chishionotenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chishionotenshi/gifts).



> Ren is one of my X-Men mutant characters, and is not actually canonically involved with Tony Stark, but I have allowed Chishio to play with her and Lexi for this universe.
> 
> ...It's my first smut, be nice. .__. Unbeta'ed.

Glowering to herself, Ren hugged the paper bag containing three bottles of rather excellent alcohol tighter to her chest. Up front in the passenger seat Lexi continued to chatter away faster than the human ear could follow about how excited she was, how much fun it was going to be, and for a moment Ren very seriously considered cracking her over the head with one of the bottles. But she, as a general rule, did not assault coworkers, and besides, there was the additional consideration of the booze, which had been quite expensive. She had justified it to herself as bartender's pride, and an assurance that there would be something she liked, at least.

 

The niggling thought that her choices had been calculated to make a favorable impression on Tony Stark was a little harder to squelch than her momentary fantasy of well-justified violence.

 

Jessica cast her an amused glance in the rearview mirror and Ren returned a glare, which was likely wasted through her smoked glasses. Oh well; she was too much in the habit of emphatically _not_ looking over them at people, even people who were familiar with her much-hated mutation. Obliviously, Lexi blathered on, and Ren turned her gaze to stare out the window as Stark Tower loomed into view. 

 

She had seen it, of course, in tabloid pictures and then in news broadcasts, but never quite so up close as this. The glass and steel monstrosity seemed almost ready to swallow them whole as Jessica pulled up and was waved through security to a very deferential young man who took the car for them. The three of them were left to enter the building, where Ren's glasses and glower, Jessica's Gothed-up appearance, and Lexi's burden of a pile of cupcakes ("It can't be a party without CAKE, you guys!") brought them a number of curious stares. Gritting her teeth, Ren held her head high. Stark had invited them here; Stark could explain to his nosy employees. The addition of Skye, Leo, Jemma, and Ward, who had apparently been right behind them, to their party made them slightly more respectable-looking.

 

They made quite a crowd in the elevator, especially with Lexi's cupcakes, which Leo gallantly offered to take off her hands and then promptly staggered under the weight of. Struck by a horrible thought Ren ventured, "Lexi, you didn't  _make_ those, did you?"

 

"No," Lexi giggled, "I bought them. There's this adorable little bakery that does custom jobs right across town, and they have the  _best_ raspberry filling..."

 

Ren tuned the rest out. Of course, she thought grumpily, Lexi could afford designer cupcakes.  _She_ never had to worry about money. She didn't even really need the paycheck Dark of the Moon provided; Mommy and Daddy paid for everything. Much like Stark, who she bet had never done a hard day's work in his life. No wonder both of them got on her nerves so much.

 

The elevator chimed softly as they reached the penthouse, and they all piled out. Phillipa had already arrived, and Lexi, the pest, made a beeline straight for her. "Get down, runt!" Ren snapped, annoyance on Phillipa's behalf only adding to her growing impatience with the tiny ball of cheerful energy. Where did she get it all, Ren wondered.

 

In the confusion of arrivals she handed off her alcoholic contributions to someone - Stark didn't even glance at them, a tiny part of her brain noted in resentment - and found herself corralled into a spare bedroom with the other girls to change. Jessica, Natasha, and Lexi began to strip down with no shame whatsoever, while Jemma and Skye turned away for at least minimal privacy. Pepper, who was apparently joining them, opted for the bathroom. Ren stood stubbornly with arms crossed. "Where's your swimsuit, Ren?" Lexi chirped.

 

"I didn't bring one. I'm not swimming." Stark leered at her enough as it was. She wasn't about to encourage him. Besides, she wasn't here to have fun. She was here because she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Phillipa. Otherwise, not even all of Stark's considerable fortune could have gotten her through this door. The others continued to badger her about it, apparently feeling that it was necessary, at a pool party, to actually get into the pool. "I don't have a suit," she lied.

 

Unfortunately, Natasha had to volunteer the somewhat worrisome fact that Stark apparently had the equivalent of a small clothing store's worth of bathing suits stashed away. Leftovers, according to Pepper, who had finished changing. Ren huffed, feeling her shoulders tense. Phillipa took Pepper's place in the bathroom to change while Ren fended off demands that she pick a suit and join them. "No, no, no, and no. That creepster already stares at me plenty, I'm not giving him even more of an eyeful." To be fair, she actually did sort of want to see if that particular look in his dark eyes would turn smoldering and hot as she stepped into his field of vision wearing practically nothing. She would rather die than admit it though. Besides, Ren knew better than to let things progress past the cycle of casual flirting and violent beatdowns. Maybe he thought she was attractive, but the odds were even that once he caught wind of her mutation he'd either run screaming or turn scorekeeper on her, and he was  _Tony fucking Stark_ , for Christ's sake. He was practically a scorekeeper already. The only difference was he didn't specifically go for mutants. Anything with a nice set of tits was good enough for him. She bet fifty bucks he actually kept notches in a bedpost somewhere.

 

Thankfully all attention turned to Phillipa as she came freshly changed out of the bathroom. Her suit was astoundingly well-fitted, accentuating every single curve, and Ren was not surprised to hear that Walter had assisted her. Phillipa was a nice girl but she had almost zero self-esteem and there was no way that she would have voluntarily selected something like that for herself. At least the distraction provided her a chance to slip outside with the others without actually having to change into a bathing suit.

 

As predicted, once outside, Stark immediately zeroed in on the fact that Ren wasn't wearing proper pool party attire. "That is not a swimsuit," he declared.

 

"I don't have one," she snapped at him, not caring if he knew it was a lie.

 

That shit-eating grin that he apparently thought was cute -- and okay, it was a little adorable -- crossed his face. "I have a whole closet full. You know, there's this orange-"

 

Luckily for him Pepper intervened before he could finish describing something barely-there that Ren would have to tear out his throat for. "I'll choose. Come on, he won't let up unless you come out in a suit."

 

All eyes were on her, and defeated, Ren acquiesced. "I'd rather wear the Iron Man suit," she muttered as she followed the blonde. Actually, that did sound kind of fun. She wondered if it was waterproof.

 

Pepper led her to a wardrobe that, as promised, did indeed have a staggering selection of swimming attire. She started to display them, but Ren cut her off. "I really don't care. You choose." Arms folded across her chest, she waited as Pepper eyed her up and down and then pulled out her choice. It was black and appeared to be, thank God, a one-piece, so she snatched it without comment and stalked back through the pool area to change in the guest room the others had left their clothes in. She was just in time to catch Stark leaning in and staring at Phillipa's cleavage, about to poke at her zipper. "Hands off!" she snarled. Bastard, did he have to get his hands on  _everyone_ ?

 

Alone in the guest room, she quickly stripped off her clothes and then held up the suit Pepper had provided her for inspection. Her lip curled. Was the older woman teasing her, or trying to encourage Stark? It was indeed a black one-piece, as Ren might have chosen for herself, but it featured enough cutouts that almost as much of her skin would show as if she were wearing a bikini. Sighing, not feeling like fighting further, she simply pulled it on, leaving her dark glasses in place, and stepped outside to join the others, who were apparently in the middle of a water balloon war. It was too heated to really call it a fight. She immediately stepped in on the opposite side from Stark and accepted some ammunition from Jemma, catching the philanthropist-philanderer a lucky shot in the ass.

 

"Ow!" he yelped and fired a wild throw in retaliation, which she easily dodged.

 

"You should really work on your aim," Ren teased, sending another balloon in the direction of Ward, who had moved to defend the other man. Despite her earlier objections, she found herself enjoying the mock fight -- at least until Jessica ducked a toss from Lexi as Ren was taking careful aim at Leo, who had turned out to have excellent targeting skills for such a nerdy little guy. There was a sudden shock to the side of her head, followed by an ice-cold drench.

 

Ren blinked, water running down her face, and realized that everyone had gone silent. As her brain caught up to events, she registered that her glasses were missing, knocked into the pool by Lexi's errant throw. The balloon she was holding dropped to the hard concrete and burst.

 

Phillipa was the first to move. "I'll get those," she said quickly, and jumped into the pool.

 

"Lexi..." Ren snarled. The rational part of her knew the little mutant hadn't done it on purpose, but it was being overwhelmed by the need to take her anger at losing her protection out on  _something_ . Recognizing the tone as one that generally preceded an epic beatdown, Lexi immediately ducked behind Skye for safety.

 

"Hey," said Stark, moving between them to break up the brewing fight, "no head shots." He tilted his head at Ren. "At least now I can finally see your eye-" His own eyes widened and Ren clenched her teeth at the all-too-familiar expression of shock and horror in them. "-iiiiI need a drink. Anyone else? Drinks?"

 

Ren snatched her glasses from Phillipa and thrust them onto her face with more force than necessary. "I do," she bit out, fighting tears of embarrassed rage. No matter how many times it happened, she couldn't seem to desensitize herself to the reactions of others seeing her eyes for the first time. She couldn't decide which was worse; horror and disgust, or awe followed by obsessive curiosity, as though she were some kind of bizarre art piece.

 

Shaking with repressed emotion, she stalked off to the bar for a much-needed drink.

 

 

* * *

 

Ren remained at the bar for the next several hours. Although she cooled down a little after a while, she didn't feel like facing the others beyond mixing up a drink and handing it to them. Bartending was something she knew, something familiar, and she clung onto that familiarity to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. She refused to look at Stark, slamming down a glass every time he walked up and then turning away, so she missed the look in his eyes as he gazed at her. It was definitely not horror or disgust. There was maybe a little curiosity mixed in there, but overall it was the same spark of interest, tempered with a bit of sympathy and possibly regret.

 

She was tempted to leave her post when the others got into the pool -- the cool water did look inviting -- but the thought of having to feel the curious looks of the others on her, and worse, the sympathetic looks of the girls, kept her in her place. "I'm really sorry," Lexi whispered as she came up for her third drink, and while Ren didn't exactly respond beyond a grunt, the real hurt and contrition in her cerulean eyes had her pouring the girl a double shot.

 

It had been bound to happen anyway. There were occasions where she'd managed to keep her eyes hidden from acquaintances until they inevitably wandered away from her, but the secret always came out if she maintained the friendship, whether by accident, force, or as in Lexi's case, the sheer amount of pestering. There was a reason Ren didn't have many friends. The copper-haired mutant tipped back yet another shot as she tried to chase away memories of waking up to her changed appearance and reacting in confusion, shock, and horror, only to have those reactions mirrored by her parents and everyone around her. She'd hidden from mirrors as much as possible back in those days, but nowadays she would occasionally stare directly into them, as though daring herself.

 

Professor Xavier had guessed, on the occasion she'd screwed up the courage to ask him at school, that the change in her eyes had something to do with her powers. Ren had no idea why being a mutant power dead zone (and apparently a lie dead zone as well) would physically affect her, but Professor X had theorized that it had something to do with "being able to see the truth." Regardless, she was stuck with them. Golden cat eyes with slit pupils, filling the entirety of her eye just like a cat's, with no whites whatsoever. At least her freakish appearance had helped to take some of the heat off her best friends.

 

Sophie and Celestra had changed at puberty as well, right behind her, and while Sophie's colored "pixie dust" had drawn some attention, neither of them were as outwardly spectacularly changed as herself. Ren had realized, once the three of them had safely arrived at the Institute and she had met Dr. McCoy and Kurt Wagner, that it could have been much worse for her. Still, easily hideable as her mutation was, it didn't make her hate it any less. But then having invisible mutations hadn't saved Sophie & Celestra.

 

Stark leaned over the bar for yet another drink -- she'd actually lost count -- which broke her out of her grim ruminations. "How 'bout you make me something interesting," he requested, only slurring a little. She would have been impressed had she not already seen how much alcohol he could put away with seemingly no ill effects. Maybe he was a mutant whose power was alcohol tolerance. She snorted softly to herself as she turned away to pour from the bottle she was holding, the absurd thought making her feel a little better. The drink she concocted was primarily composed of the rum she'd selected to bring, and the compliment he dropped after taking a sip sparked a sneaky little glow of satisfaction deep down.

 

The prospect of food did manage to lure her away from the bar, even though Stark was the one manning the grill. She approached warily but surprisingly it seemed to be a basic grill with no crazy bells or whistles attached, so it seemed safe enough. Plate piled high with a burger, chips, potato salad, and other various goodies, she poured herself another drink and seated herself on one of the lounge chairs by the side of the pool. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Natasha and Phillipa standing at the bar but shrugged internally. She was having a break, and it wasn't like they were at work and she wasn't allowed to let anyone else touch the bar. If Natasha could actually get Phillipa to try something stronger than water, more power to her.

 

Jessica dropped into the chair next to her, an equally large pile of food precariously situated on her own plate. "Hey, are you okay? I know Stark's an asshole but he didn't need to freak out like that."

 

"'M fine." Ren picked at her burger. "Maybe now he'll quit with the ogling." He'd find someone normal to fixate on, like.... okay, probably not Lexi, but maybe Skye, or if that new girl with the big rack Jay had been interviewing the other day got hired. Not that she would wish Stark on anyone.

 

Jessica gave her a look like she didn't quite believe it. Any further commentary, however, was derailed by the appearance of Phillipa, clearly in at least the beginning stages of inebriation. "Who exactly gave you that bottle?" Ren asked warily. She'd seen Stark wandering over there, and she didn't think Natasha was the type to just hand over an entire bottle of tequila to a first time drinker. Giving Ren the eye was one thing, but if he was trying to get Phillipa smashed, she really would have to pound him.

 

"Nat," Phillipa confessed, and Ren raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Then again, seeing Phillipa's possessive behavior with the bottle, maybe Natasha hadn't had much choice in the matter.

 

"If she's drinking, I'm drinking," Ren told Jessica. The deal had been that they'd switch off and Ren would drive home so that Ren could drink early on and Jessica could have a few, but she was getting a little over the line anyway and she was definitely not going to deal with a drunken Phillipa and a suddenly-twitchy-around-her Stark sober.

 

Everyone seemed to be getting a little tipsy by this point, and Lexi called for a round of Rock Band. Ren winced.

 

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by this point, with pretty much everyone either completely drunk, or having given up and gone home. Steve kept trying to pour water down Phillipa's throat instead of tequila, which Ren appreciated on her behalf. Hadn't her dad been all obsessed with Captain America or something? It was too bad, if Phillipa wasn't with Walter, they might have made a cute couple. She swayed into the doorframe and caught herself, a little drunker than she liked to be, but what the hell, she had an excuse.

 

A couple of excuses, and one of them was currently draped across one of the sofas mocking Dr. Banner's alcohol tolerance. Her patience snapped and she retorted, "Six shots of brandy is not hardly anything to most people. You're inhuman."

 

"Says the woman with golden cat eyes."

 

Freezing rage coiled through her veins and it was only the fact that she wasn't entirely sure that she was capable of walking over there and disemboweling him that prevented her from doing so. Natasha attempted to intervene but stupid Stark just kept escalating until her nails were digging painfully into the rough wood and she was all but quivering with anger. Phillipa suggested that they just get it over with and kiss already, and only the fact that she was clearly drunk out of her mind kept her from saying something to the other girl that would irrevocably damage their friendship.

 

What she wasn't expecting was for Phillipa to take her elbow and pull her down the hall with her. Damn, she was stronger than she looked. Finding a vacant bedroom, Phillipa pulled her inside and shut the door. "Listen for a minute, because I am just drunk enough to say this out loud. Everybody knows that you like Stark and he likes you. Yep, he's an ass and a jerk and a self-satisfied pig to boot. But he's also a nice guy who likes you. Give the poor man some sex already."

 

Ren choked. Okay, so Stark was definitely more than interested, and even with the looks and the comments he'd never crossed the line into truly creepy behavior -- something she couldn't say the same of most of her "admirers" -- and she couldn't deny that she was a little curious. But everyone? "Phillipa," she tried, "that's just crazy talk. I don't want to have sex with Stark!" The denial came out a little less forcefully than she'd intended.

 

Phillipa tried to give her a skeptical expression but landed somewhere more in the middle of confused. "Really?"

 

"He's a stubborn, conceited, arrogant-" Her alcohol-fueled mouth ended up one step ahead of her brain. "-handsome, intelligent, sexy -- shit!" Okay, so he was nice to look at. And she'd thought about giving in. Multiple times. He was witty and clever when he wasn't being too full of himself, and the way he looked at her made her insides quiver. She just knew better than to let anyone she wasn't using for a one night stand that close to her. She sighed. His reaction earlier at the pool, and the comment he'd just thrown out, proved the wisdom of that. "It doesn't matter anyway. He saw my eyes and he freaked out. What can I do about that?"

 

It was more of a rhetorical question than actually requesting advice, but drunken!Phillipa came up with a bit anyway. "Take off your shirt." Ren blinked at her; such a blunt comment coming from her normally withdrawn friend was a little shocking, to say the least.

 

"It's not that simple," she said weakly.

 

"So take off your pants too."

 

Ren shook her head. "You are  _so_ drunk."

 

"Yep," Phillipa agreed, popping the 'p' like the Tenth Doctor. "Look, go do some shots with Stark if you're not going to sleep with him. That'll make him happy."

 

The last thing Ren wanted to do was settle in for a friendly drink with the man who'd just insulted her appearance, but some more alcohol sounded like an excellent idea. "I'm probably the only one who can keep up with him anyway," she muttered, knowing the two of them would probably be the last ones left conscious.

 

Making her way to the bar, she poured herself another shot of whiskey. Say what else you would about Tony Stark, the man did have excellent taste in booze.

 

"Room for one more?" a voice at her elbow asked as a hand slid a glass under the bottle. She poured the shot before her brain caught up and she realized who was next to her.

 

"Your hands aren't broken," she grumbled.

 

"It tastes better when poured by a pretty lady." He had the gall to wink at her.

 

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago," was what came out of her mouth instead of the planned retaliatory strike. Vaguely horrified, she knocked back the shot rather than have to look at him.

 

When she finished, his shot was still untouched, and he actually looked a little... remorseful? Was she imagining it? Was Tony Stark capable of emotion other than narcissism? "Look, okay, so the eye thing is a little.... weird." He took his own shot and swayed a little. "But I'm not used to being around mutants and you-" He stabbed an unsteady finger at her chest- "didn't exactly do much to prepare me."

 

"Don't put this on me," she hissed, angry all over again, and stalked away, slamming down her glass. Clearly unable to tell when a girl wanted to be left  _alone_ , he followed her, and so she let him have it further. "You've probably been around mutants constantly. The only difference is most of them don't have a visible mutation so you don't know. The only reason you're treating me the way you are is because you can see it." He was still following her and she picked a random direction, more because her fury needed a physical outlet than because she was hoping to actually lose him. It was his house, after all.  _If my mutation weren't visible_ , she didn't say,  _either you wouldn't be interested in me or I would've let you fuck me by now._

 

"I don't care if people are mutants. But I like to keep track. If there were a list or something, I'd know," he retorted.

 

She turned to him, lips tight with anger. "That's a terrible idea."

 

Stark raised an eyebrow. "I happen to think it's a rather good one. After that stunt that Magneto and the Brotherhood tried to pull, maybe having people with dangerous powers on a government watch list is smart."

 

"You are such a narrow-minded bastard!" Ren exclaimed. "You seriously believe that mutants should have to register their status?"

 

"Since they are a threat to the main population, yes, I do." He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

 

Unable to believe what she was hearing, Ren leaned in and narrowed her eyes. "Really? And wasn't that what Hitler said about the Jews? Look how well that turned out for them. There still aren't that many living in Europe anymore."

 

"But the Jews were just an imagined danger. They couldn't actually tear walls apart or control people's minds, or, or -- what is it you do, anyway?"

 

Ren pulled off her glasses, glaring him in the eye. Right now she didn't care about hiding, he could damn well confront what she was. "I see what's really there. And mutants can't use their powers on me. So if you try to lie, I can see it. Oh," she added sarcastically, "and I've got cat eyes. That's what you find so dangerous."

 

"It wasn't necess-nece-ne-- it wasn't exactly about you. Not just you. But yeah, those are kind of creeping me out."

 

"This is who I am, playboy!" She was losing him,  _again_ , her stupid mutation was causing him to run away, just like all the others. At least he wasn't treating her like some kind of trophy. Yet. "You can take it or leave it," she snapped, and at this point she wasn't even sure which answer she preferred. 

 

"But if you took the cure,  _you_ could leave it -- them."

 

She had considered it, actually, when she'd first heard about the experimental drug. Almost signed up, in fact. But-- " _If_ it doesn't kill me,  _if_ it doesn't alter my genetic code in an entirely new fashion, and  _if I didn't love myself as I am_ ." That was a lie, actually, but her frustration goaded her, and she'd be damned before she let Stark know how much of an effect his opinion was actually having on her. 

 

"Well, I love myself as I am, but everybody keeps telling me I should change."

 

"You arrogant, pig-headed, selfish  _bastard_ . You just can't lose, can you? You are so stubborn!"

 

"And what are you?" he countered, sounding like nothing more than a six-year-old on the playground.

 

"At least I'm not a complete asshole!" she exclaimed, any better comeback apparently having to swim upstream against the booze.

 

That insufferable smirk quirked his mouth. "Oh, and what are you going to do about that?"

 

"What are  _you_ going to do about it?" she challenged, unaccountably feeling like she was losing control of the situation.

 

Suddenly he was kissing her, a fierce, messy press of lips, teeth, and tongue. She was so shocked that for a moment she didn't register what was happening. He kissed more intensely than anyone she'd ever known, and it took her breath away. Despite her anger she found herself submitting, her mouth softening into his, and she even began to kiss him back. Her arms wound around him and she pulled herself closer to him, which, drunk as they were, had the effect of pulling them both off balance. They landed against the door of the room they were standing in front of; Stark fumbled it open, they all but fell inside, and he kicked it shut behind them.

 

Nuzzling hot, wet kisses into her neck that made her knees go weak, he picked her up around the waist and strode a few steps into the room, dropping her on something soft and picking right back up where he'd left off. The room was dim but she could see enough detail of the large, well-appointed space that she began to wriggle angrily underneath him. "Is this your bedroom? Did you plan this, you bastard?"

 

She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin and then he nipped her gently in a spot that made her forget about struggling and forced a sudden intake of breath into her lungs.

 

Ren had something of a self-destructive streak. It showed in her drinking, in her behavior toward the people trying to be her friends, and in the way she would occasionally get a bit too friendly with a razor blade when all that darkness became a little too much to handle. She would also, on occasion, sleep with people she knew very well weren't good for her. It was part of the reason her crowd of "regulars" at the bar kept coming back for more; they knew that once in a while, when she was too drunk or too lonely or just too goddamn horny, she would take one of them home. She was vaguely aware of it, but it only served to increase her self-loathing, which encouraged the behavior. That self-loathing, combined with the knowledge that sleeping with Stark was definitely not a good idea, combined with the frankly amazing way he was currently kissing her, led her to think  _fuck it!_ perhaps all too literally, and give in once and for all. 

 

She moaned softly into his mouth, which led to a noise from him that shot heat through her and had her biting at his lower lip. A hand slid up her torso to rub at her breast, and she arched involuntarily into his touch, digging her short nails into his shoulderblades. Stark trailed his lips down her neck again, biting occasionally; he seemed to know instinctively that she liked it a little rough, although from the way she hissed and rocked her hips upward into him in reaction, it wasn't a tough guess. Apparently too impatient to undress her properly, he shoved her tanktop and bra up, catching one of her nipples in his mouth and continuing to tease the other, now bared for him, with his rough mechanic's hands.

 

His tongue slid over her sensitized skin with a clever flick and she groaned, arching, and buried her hands in his short dark hair, not caring if she was pulling too hard. "Goddammit, Stark," she bit out, breathless, not sure if she was urging him to get on with it or begging him not to stop. Between being drunk and the fact that it had been far too long since the last time she'd slept with someone, she was already incredibly worked up and they hadn't even gotten very far yet.

 

He murmured something that might have been her name into the curve of her breast but that was as far as he got; she was tugging insistently at the edge of his shirt. She got him up off her and the shirt off him somehow, and he simultaneously stripped her tanktop over her head, unfastening her bra easily with a snap of his fingers. "Showoff," Ren muttered before yanking him down to crash their mouths together again.

 

She decided that she would feel better if she were the one in control, and slithered downward until she could reach the fastening on his pants. If they were going to do this, she was damn well going to give Tony Stark an experience he wouldn't soon forget. He willingly helped her shuck his pants, and then he was gasping as she took him in hand and licked her way deliberately from base to tip. Well. Apparently those tabloids hadn't been exaggerating about everything.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Ren,” he whimpered, and bemused, she did it again. Didn't he- Then again, now that she thought about it, even though you couldn't always tell, Pepper didn't really seem like that type of girl. Maybe this wasn't something he'd been getting a whole lot of.

 

Just to show off, she all but swallowed him whole. Stark made a strangled sort of noise that was entirely gratifying and buried his hands in her hair. He at least didn't pull, or try to move her head around, only clenched his fists convulsively as she hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she found that she sort of enjoyed the dull burn that created. Ren pulled out a few of the tricks she'd learned with practice and Stark proved incredibly responsive, shivering and moaning at every little thing. Despite herself it was hard not to find that really, really hot, and a few quiet moans escaped her, causing Stark to become even more vocal.

 

It didn't take long before she could feel him tensing. She went in for the kill, speeding up and deepening her strokes, but he pulled away abruptly. There was only time for the barest flash of surprise and hurt before he growled, “Not yet,” and she was on her back, stripped of her cargo pants and underwear. Then his mouth was on her, hot and a little drunken-sloppy but it felt too good for her to care. This was actually one of her favorite things and it was rare that she found a partner considerate enough to do it for her, so she decided to be selfish for a little while.

 

Ren let her hips writhe into his ministrations, fists clutching at the bedspread. A series of helpless pants and cries escaped her, and he growled again, wordlessly, redoubling his efforts. His fingers dug into her thighs before sliding up to tease at her nipples again and she thought she might explode from the sensation. He paused, pulling away slightly to blow cool air over her sensitized flesh, and she actually snarled. “If you stop right now, Stark, so help me god-”

 

He chuckled darkly and slid his tongue agonizingly slow over her clit, pressing in so that she swore she could feel every nuance of the texture. “Ah... God...” she bit out, back arching. He continued in that manner, tracing slow, lazy patterns until the hot, coiled tension inside her felt beyond ready to snap and she was gasping, cursing, and whimpering in equal measure.

 

“Say it,” he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over her stomach.

 

“S-stark.... fuck...”

 

“Say it,” he insisted again, accompanied by a soft nip to her inner thigh.

 

“Nngh,” Ren protested, but he only pressed a kiss to the center of her achingly unsatisfied need and waited. “...Please,” she whispered, unable to stand it anymore, and instantly his mouth was on her again, hungry, no longer teasing, and she was all but screaming as the tension within her snapped and hot rushes of pleasure flooded her veins, every nerve ending on fire.

 

Breathing heavily, she slowly came back to herself to realize that he was watching her, his eyes shining nearly black in the dim light of the arc reactor in his chest. Foil crinkled as he tore the packet in his hand open and slid the condom on without her having to ask. “Almost perfect,” he said softly, and before she could ask what that meant he was sliding into her and the feeling of it while she was still so sensitive made her gasp, forgetting entirely what she had been about to say until he reached up and took her glasses off.

 

Her eyes widened, but he was already moving, grinding his hips into hers, and the small, building sparks of sensation were enough to override her self-protective instincts. Surprisingly, Ren felt herself approaching another white-hot explosion already, and she let her head fall back, her eyes slipping shut.

 

“Look at me,” Stark said, his voice tight and intense. Surprised, her eyes flickered open before she could think about it. “I want to watch you.” The words and intent gaze caught her entirely off guard and before she knew it she was coming again, Stark shuddering and groaning as she pulled him over the edge with her. They lay there a moment, tangled and gasping, and she was just getting ready to pull away when impossibly she felt him twitch and begin to stir again.

 

Faster than she would have believed possible, he had pulled the old condom off and replaced it with a fresh one, all before she'd even managed to catch her breath all the way. Ren let out a yelp of surprise as he pulled her onto him again, this time pushing into her from behind with a firm grip on her hips. He was slower this time, almost deliberate about it, and for a moment she was about to tell him to stop, this wasn't doing anything. Then Stark adjusted his hips and Ren groaned. He let her build up slowly again, until her every muscle was tense and she was trembling all over, and then snapped his hips forward, suddenly increasing in speed and force.

 

She'd be prepared to deny it until the day she died, but Ren _screamed_ as her third orgasm hit her, and she may have actually lost consciousness for a second, because the next thing she knew her face was mashed into the bed and Stark was slumped over limply on top of her, panting. “Get off,” she mumbled, and it was probably a testament to just how thoroughly he'd worn himself out that he didn't make a crack to the effect that he'd already done so.

 

Ren had planned to allow herself a minute to recover and then collect her clothing as gracefully as possible and leave, but Stark slid off of her to the side and unexpectedly wrapped an arm around her waist, throwing a leg over hers for good measure. His warm fingers grazed her breast and Ren sighed. She'd leave once he fell asleep.

 

Her tired body betrayed her though, and she found herself drifting off to sleep. Half-awake, Ren angrily resolved that she was not going to become another notch on Stark's bedpost. They might have had a drunken one night stand, but it didn't mean she had to let it mean anything. And maybe, just maybe, it would cure his obsession with her. Still... Ren heaved a sleepy breath into Stark's warmth beside her. Her last conscious thought was that, all other things notwithstanding, she wouldn't mind repeating the experience...

 


End file.
